Paper Dolls
by Midzst
Summary: Ever wonder what made Fred’s feelings for Wesley change so quickly… it was a little girl talk between her and Cordelia Chase.


Title: Paper dolls

Author: MidnightzStorm

Summary: Ever wonder what made Fred's feelings for Wesley change so quickly… it was a little girl talk between her and Cordelia Chase.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for "Your Welcome".

Thanks to: Thanks so much to Lara, because she is the best beta ever!!

Author's Note: After getting the Angel season three DVD, I watched a lot of episodes for the fifth (probably more then that) time. Silly little question came into my mind…. Like who bought Fred all her new cute clothes? She didn't go out of her room and when it comes shopping, Cordelia loves it. Cordelia and Fred must have bonded on some levels, since being the only girls in Angel Investigations. Another question was what was up with that very "I want you, take me now" look Fred gave to Wesley during the spell in "Your Welcome"? So this is what happened in the in between at least that's what my crazy mind thinks. Also strange thing… this is my longest Angel story, at least for now. Just something I wanted to add. And this is the longest author's note too.

Disclaimer: Guess who owns Angel? Well it isn't me. It's a bunch of other people….

Fred used to be a paper doll. For years she had forgotten about fashion and hairstyles. When you live in a hell dimension your priorities change from color coordinating to running for your life. So when she came back into this world, she allowed herself to become a paper doll in the hands of Cordelia Chase.

After a few days of living in sweatpants that wouldn't stay up and shirts that showed too much, Cordelia marched into Fred's room with a measuring tape and made a few quick notes about her bust, waist, and hips.

"What type of clothing do you like?" Cordelia asked in her nonchalant way.

"Cotton," Fred said, picking up a worn shirt that had the Sunnydale High logo on it. Burlap was very uncomfortable.

Then a few hours later, she came back with arms filled with bags of things Fred had forgotten that she needed, and when she told Cordelia this, the younger woman was shocked. Cordelia said she could never forget clothes. They were an expression of the person wearing them. Cordelia apparently thought Fred was simple, crazy, and cute.

Simple. She had gotten her many pants, skirts, and shorts that were made out of denim. Fred remembered wearing jeans whenever she wanted to be causal and comfortable.

Crazy. There were a number of brightly colored tees in the bag of surprise. Lime green. Sunshine yellow. And the bluest blue she ever had seen. The colors seemed to light up the dull room she lived in.

Cute. There were flowery sundresses that reminded her of her kindergarten days, when all she had to worry about were the "nightmares" under her bed.

Through all the simply, crazy, and cuteness, there was "the dress". It looked like it was woven from the silver moonlight. She had no idea where she would wear a dress like that at the time. Maybe that's why she went to Caritas that night, just to wear that dress.

For that first year back, Fred was a child leaning against her newfound friends for support… always looking for the secure path… the safer choice.

Now years had passed, and she had learned to dress herself and how to take chances.

"Hello, my former paper doll," Cordelia teased, reaching the entrance to Fred's office. She sat down on the sofa with an inquisitive look on her face, and Fred knew it was time for "girl talk".

Fred tried with difficultly to talk about the positive experiences and tried even more to not talk about her love life… or lack of one. However, everyone knows the number one topic of "girl talk" are boys.

"You know that day we went shopping for dresses at the ballet? And I said that you're perfect for him? I was talking Wesley, not Gunn. I really need to use more nouns in my conversations," Cordelia told her with a slight smile.

Fred was rendered speechless by this news... however, slowly found her voice again, "Wesley was feeling feelings since then?"

"Yes he was feeling feelings… but as far as I know, he hasn't gotten any feeling from you," Cordelia taunted playfully. "I am pretty sure he is still in love with you. That's over two years, sweetie… that's a long time. It doesn't get any more real than this. And when you are living an insanely crazy life like this, you need all the reality you can get."

Cordelia stood up and made her way to the doorway. "By the way, love the outfit."

Fred tried to get through her mounds of paperwork, however what Cordelia said still raced through her mind. Wesley was just a friend, a very good friend, a best friend.

She could always turn to him… she always had. Isn't that what Charles had complained about a year before? She was always going to Wesley when she needed help, even when she didn't ask for it.

Then another fear escaped her, it was the main reason that she had not attempted a relationship with Wesley… what if he just loved the paper doll? What if he only was interested in her so-called innocent facade?

However she didn't dread on it for long, since again her mind turned the tables on her. They had been together through apocalypses, heartbreaks, failures… so he had seen the best and the worse of her… so that meant he loved all of her.

The sudden ring of her phone made her jump out her pensive daze, "Head of Science Department-"

"Fred, we need you in Angel's office, a situation has come up." It was him, his voice speaking in her ear.

Less then an hour later she was in Wesley's office helping to bring down the concealment spell. As Wesley spoke in a foreign language, she could see the intensity in his eyes. She continued to look at him as he felt the wave of power surge through him, and he then stared straight back at her. In that moment, she realized she wasn't the paper doll who had come home from Pylea a few years before and he had known she wasn't one from the start.


End file.
